Pokémon X and Y/Plot
The game begins with the waking up in their bedroom in their hometown. After being encouraged by their mother to talk to their neighbor — , if the player is male, or , if the player is female — the player learns that Professor Sycamore has a request for five kids: the player, their rival, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. In Aquacorde Town, to fulfill this request, the player chooses a starter Pokémon: , , or . Shauna will then choose the Pokémon that is weak to the player's starter and Serena/Calem will take the Pokémon that is strong against the player's starter, in traditional rival fashion. Trevor presents the player with a Pokédex. After getting a send-off from their mother in Vaniville Town, the player travels along Routes and and through Santalune Forest. Upon arrival in Santalune City, the player receives the Roller Skates in front of the Santalune Gym, where the player defeats the Gym Leader, Viola, and receives the . Viola's sister, Alexa, points the way to . As the player reaches the gate to Lumiose City, they meet Sina and Dexio, who introduce the new type. When the player first reaches Lumiose City, they cannot do much because of a power outage. They go to Professor Sycamore's lab, and soon the rest of their friends arrive. Sycamore allows each of them, including the player, to pick a Kanto starter Pokémon. On the player's way out, they see Dexio with Lysandre talking about the potential the Professor's pupils have. Lysandre says he desires a beautiful world and leaves the building. The friends come to the player thereafter, with Tierno directing the player to Café Soleil and Camphrier Town. In Café Soleil, Lysandre is talking to Diantha, an established Kalos actress. He asks her if she wants to remain young and beautiful forever, but she dismisses the question and says that she looks forward to playing more roles as she gets older. After Lysandre leaves, she tells the player that she is a Trainer and looks forward to battling them in the future. The player continues on through to Camphrier Town, running into Korrina and her along the way. On , a sleeping can be found blocking the way. After being directed to the Parfum Palace, the player and Shauna will help find the owner's lost before being invited to watch the fireworks show and being given the Poké Flute. The player returns to Route 7 to wake the Snorlax and unblock the path to reach Connecting Cave. A boulder in the cave forces the player to take a side exit to the cliff part of , where they receive the Coastal Kalos Pokédex. The player then arrives in Ambrette Town. Shauna recommends visiting Glittering Cave, east of , to search for more Pokémon. The player rides a Rhyhorn on Route 9 before entering Glittering Cave. Inside Glittering Cave, the player and Calem/Serena encounter Team Flare for the first time and rescues a . The player crosses the coastal part of Route 8 to Cyllage City, where defeating Gym Leader Grant earns the player the . Continuing on, the player encounters more Team Flare Grunts on and meets Korrina again while passing through Geosenge Town. She tells the player that Lucario can sense something in the player's aura. Past and Reflection Cave, the player arrives in Shalour City and receives a message over the Holo Caster to visit Gurkinn, the Mega Evolution expert, in the Tower of Mastery. Gurkinn tells the player and their friends about Mega Evolution, which requires a Mega Stone, Mega Ring, and a special bond between the Trainer and Pokémon. Unfortunately, Gurkinn only has one Mega Ring to give. The friends decide the player should get it, and Korrina will tell them to come to her Gym and defeat her first. After she is defeated, she awards the and, after a second battle at the top of the Tower of Mastery, gives the player the Mega Ring and a Lucario holding the Lucarionite. The player heads for Coumarine City by way of . There, the player challenges Ramos at the Coumarine Gym. After earning the , the player heads to and receives the Mountain Kalos Pokédex from Sina and Dexio. The player cannot enter Lumiose City from Route 13 because of the power outage in the city, so they instead visit the route's Power Plant, where they encounter Team Flare again. After defeating Aliana, a scientist for Team Flare, the power to Lumiose City is restored. At Prism Tower, Clemont will invite the player to battle him. After his defeat, he will awards the . The player then travels to Laverre City by way of . After the player earns the from Gym Leader Valerie, they and Calem/Serena encounter Team Flare again at the Poké Ball Factory. Defeating Celosia and Bryony drives away the villainous team. When the player arrives at Dendemille Town via Routes or , Professor Sycamore and his aides will discuss the legend of or . The player cannot head to Anistar City because the needed to navigate is gone, so the player finds it at Frost Cavern, concerned about Team Flare's interference. The player must defeat Mable to make Team Flare retreat, save an , and calm the Mamoswine so the player can travel to Anistar City. There, the player earns the from Olympia. After the player leaves the Anistar Gym, Lysandre will reveal over the Holo Caster his plans to use the ultimate weapon. To stop him, the player travels to Lysandre Labs and defeat him and the four female scientists. The player discovers that Lysandre has imprisoned AZ. Lysandre tells the story of how AZ used the ultimate weapon to revive his and then used it to end the war 3,000 years ago. He promises that if the player defeats Xerosic, he will turn off the ultimate weapon, but Xerosic turns the weapon on remotely and unleashes it in Geosenge Town. At the Team Flare Secret HQ there, Lysandre tells of his plans to eradicate all Pokémon and people who do not agree with his ideals. After the player defeats him and his admins and catches the Legendary Pokémon, Lysandre will try to use the remaining energy in the weapon for his selfish goals, but is instead only caught in the destruction it wreaks. The player travels through , Couriway Town, and to Snowbelle City, where the Gym Leader, Wulfric, is missing. To find him, the player navigates to get to the Pokémon Village. Wulfric explains that the Pokémon there were once abused. Wulfric returns to the Snowbelle Gym and rewards the player with the for defeating him. With the final Badge in hand, the player heads through to and the , where they defeat specialist Malva, specialist Wikstrom, specialist Drasna, specialist Siebold, and Champion Diantha. After the player enters the Hall of Fame, Sycamore organizes a parade for the player. During the parade, AZ asks the player for a battle. Afterward, AZ says he finally knows what it means to be a Trainer again, and his Floette appears from the sky and is reunited with him. Category:Pokémon XY